


Kingdom Hearts: Born From Nightmares

by mobileLignum



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossover, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: Aqua, Vanitas and Terra study under Master Xehanort. After Aqua and Terra's mark of mastery exam they are assigned to a mission that involves them travelling outside their world.





	

“This world…Seems far too corrupted” 

The young keyblade wielder moved the chess piece. Despite living and training with his fellow apprentice for years he had never been able to win a single game of chess, something which he struggled not getting frustrated about. Frustration could lead to nothing good after all, no matter what his master said, darkness was far too prominent. His partner disagreed with that, saying something about how things must always be kept in a balance, but the light user knew better. Eventually they would all see the error of their ways.

Years later the same keyblade wielder returned to the place his partner had decided to live in. Towers made of stone were built across the place as tall as the eye could see. An ominous wind seemed to always be blowing, but what made the scenery all the more disturbing was the keyblades scattered across the fields, once wielded by those who fought in The Great Keyblade War. He felt disgust for this entire place, however the boy accompanying the light wielder didn’t show any expression, mainly because his face was hidden behind a dark mask, as black as his whole attire which occasionally showed hints of red. They walked up to one of the towers, and the door opened before them. Inside two young adults were seen sparring with their precious keylike swords. The light blue inclined girl seemed to have difficulty keeping up with the one in dark brown clothes. They stopped their dueling once they noticed the light wielder and the young boy that followed behind.

An old master dressed in black walked downstairs. Despite being old and tired he immediately recognized the other keyblade wielder, but failed to recall the boy in the mask, and that was because they had never met. The light and darkness users retreated to a separate room, leaving the boy alone to the two apprentices. The female one was the first to approach him, although a bit nervously, she had never sensed such darkness in another being. She was afraid, but her partner was impressed.

“Hello, my name is Aqua. What’s your name?”

A few seconds passed before she got an answer, and even then it was only in the form of a whisper.

“Vanitas…”

“You’ve got a nice name, mine’s Aqua. The silent guy behind me is named Terra”

“Who cares…” 

Despite saying this in a low tone of voice, Aqua managed to catch it. She frowned, and Terra seemed to raise a brow at him.

“Have you come to train with us?” Asks the tall boy

“Doesn’t matter..” 

“Who was that man with you?” Asks Aqua

“None of your business” He said, louder this time. Getting angrier little by little.

“..Do you..Have fun using the keyblade?” Asks the light hearted girl.

“It doesn’t matter ok? I don’t matter..Just…Be quiet” 

Both students frowned. This boy was certainly a downer. Aqua wanted to try and encourage the kid into having a more positive outlook on himself, but she hardly knew him, how does one encourage a stranger? Terra on the other hand just felt really awkward. The two masters came out of their separate room. The light wielder seemed to leave immediately, leaving the boy behind much to the student’s confusion. 

“The boy’s name is Vanitas” He explained “He’s going to stay here to study under me as well”

The two students didn’t say anything, and decided to just silently accept that the boy was now going to be a part of their lives, they knew not to cross their master.

A year later. The boy is laying down on his bed, his face uncovered by the mask, showing his yellow eyes and messy black hair. He held a small creature of pure darkness within his hands, and soon enough he destroyed it right there, bringing pain to himself as well. This would’ve normally increased his frustration and created more, but then he looked out the window to notice shooting stars. Curiosity filled the boy’s head, so he got up, and exited the tower. Once outside the cold was immediately more noticeable, not that he wasn’t accustomed to it by now. He sank into the ground to reappear at the top of the tower, watching the stars. For a moment the boy could feel almost as if nothing was wrong with the world if such beauty could be witnessed by his eyes. Or perhaps everything was wrong if they universe thought he deserved to see it.  
“Can’t sleep?” Said the voice of an older man. Vanitas turned around to see Terra, who was smiling at him. Immediately the boy’s mask reappeared on his face.

“I never do…” Confessed the boy

“I know the feel, I usually stay up to train” 

Vanitas said nothing, and just kept staring up at the sky. He normally would’ve focused on the stars, but the night sky itself, the void that seemed to surround everything was hypnotizing. He just kept staring behind the dark visor on his mask, and Terra seemed almost used to it by now.

“So…” Terra said “Did you know that each world is separated by darkness?”

He didn’t, but he didn’t say anything for a while. Eventually he responded.

“It always comes back to that, huh?” Vanitas looked down “Doesn’t it seem kind of…Pointless?”

“Well-“

“Not everything is about darkness!” Suddenly Aqua was there. Both boys looked at her. Terra raising a brow, while Vanitas was ready to listen to what she had to say.

“There’s bits of light on the way! And it creates a balance, that’s what keeps everything in check”

Vanitas wasn’t fully convinced, and terra seemed silently disagree. Suddenly the young woman summoned something, three star shaped amulets. One orange, one blue, and one red.

“I made these to reminds us of that” 

Terra giggled, and decided to grab one and keep it, if just to humor Aqua. Vanitas hesitantly put it on. Aqua seemed pleased.  
“We got our mark of mastery exam tomorrow, so we need all the luck we can get!” Cheered Aqua.

“Maybe we should actually train, right now” He summoned his keyblade, and Aqua did the same. Vanitas wanted to join in but he reasoned it would only get in the way of their training. He stayed up watching them spar, until eventually he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions will be taken for each character. Every three chapters there will be another one where suggestions are made. If we haven't switched perspective by that time the suggestion MUST be made to another character. Other than that the suggestions can be anything, so have fun with that.


End file.
